R-Type Delta
R-Type Delta is a horizontal shooter created by Irem for the PS1. It is the 5th game in the R-Type series and was originally slated to be the last one. Story Taken from the manual: Chapter 1: Rest It is the year 2163. The trans-dimensional fighter R9-Arrowhead has returned from its mission to destroy the evil at the center of the Bydo Empire. Badly damaged, it has been rescued by the battle cruiser Croque-Monsieur, and brought back to Earth's orbital space fortress, Aegis. Chapter 2: Observation Astronomers in Central Asia watched as strange objects began to fall from the sky. As the objects approached closer to the Earth, they shrank in size and disappeared from sensors. The astronomers, assuming the objects to be meteorites, paid them no further attention. Chapter 3: Crisis Before long, the electronically controlled weapons systems in a number of cities went haywire and several abnormal heat signatures were detected by astronomers. Bydo influence caused control of the orbiting annihilation platform, Moritz-G, to be lost and it was subsequently unleashed upon the Earth. Chapter 4: Sortie The Moritz-G descended on a city in Asia. Its planet destroying capability has not yet activated, but it's self-defense system has thwarted all attempts to approach it. An emergency military operation has been put into effect, and the test fighter R9 Delta has been assigned to the attack force. Gameplay R-Type Delta is similar in play style to the other R-Type games. This one has a few firsts for the genre though. It is the first one to allow speed to be changed manually, has multiple ships with their own weapons available, including a secret ship, things earned for beating the game, and achievements. The Forces also have an extra ability called the Delta Attack. As the Force absorbs enemies and their fire, a meter grows called Dose (higher difficulty makes the meter grow slower) that when it reaches 100%, allows the fighter to unleash a bomb destroying all weak enemies and damaging bosses. As an added effect, when the Dose reaches MAX, energy surrounds the Force, increasing its impact sphere by 1/3. Fighters These are the fighters available in R-Type Delta *R-9 Delta - An upgrade of the R-9 Savior from R-Type. It is armed with the same weapons as previous R-9 models and also has a more powerful version of the Wave Diffusion cannon. R-Type Final renames this as the R-9A2. **Wave Cannon - Wave Diffusion + - Shoots energy in a sweeping pattern up and down. **Force - Standard ***Red - Anti-Air Laser - Rings of Red and Blue shoot directly ahead. ***Blue - Reflection Laser - Three lasers shoot in front and reflect off of surfaces. ***Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser - Two streams of yellow lasers shoot up/down and travel along walls. ***Detached - Shoots four bullets straight up/down, and diagonal right up/down. **Missiles - Homing **Delta Attack - Nuclear Catastrophe *RX Albatross - A prototype fighter that is armed with interesting weapons and a powerful Force. According to data, it is supposed to have a coating that acts as a counter against optical weapons but in the game this is meaningless. R-Type Final renames this RX-10. **Wave Cannon - Shockwave - Shoots a very fast blast that damages enemies with impact force. **Force - Tentacle ***Red - Sting Ray - Shoots a constant laser ahead. If the Force is closed the laser is concentrated. If the Force is open, the laser spreads out more but does less damage. ***Blue - Hound Ray - Shoots thin lasers that lock onto major targets, like bosses. ***Yellow - Snail Ray - Releases two tentacle-like laser streams that bend according to the fighter's movements. ***Detached - Shoots four bullets directly ahead. It also actively homes in on enemies. **Missiles - Chain Reaction **Delta Attack - Negative Corridor *R-13 Cerberus - A prototype fighter designed for heavy combat. It is said to have the highest Bydo Coefficient between the three initial fighters. R-Type Final renames this R-13A. **Wave Cannon - Lightning - Locks onto nearby enemies but is weak. **Force - Anchor ***Red - Shade Alpha - A straight laser that leaves a shade as the fighter moves. ***Blue - Search Beta - Shoots two lasers that bend at 45 degrees to hit enemies. ***Yellow - Terminate Gamma - Shoots a single laser that rapidly moves from the bottom to the top in a fan trail. ***Detached - Does not shoot bullets but has the ability to latch onto enemies and cause continuous damage. The energy chain that the Force is attached to can also damage enemies. **Missiles - Photon **Delta Attack - Hysteric Dawn *POW Armor - Remodeled item carrier outfitted with extensive weaponry. This vessel probably has the highest Bydo Coefficient of the four fighters. It seems to be an advanced version of the R-9 Delta. R-Type Final lists this as TP-2. **Wave Cannon - Bydo Spirit - Releases energy images of various Bydo. **Force - Bydo ***Red - Anti-Air Laser + - Shoots Red and Blue lasers that move like EKG waves. ***Blue - Reflection Laser + - Shoots six lasers that reflect off of surfaces only once. ***Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser + - Shoots energy balls that bounce along the ground. ***Detached - Shoots a single stream of bullets in 360 degrees. **Missiles - Spread Homing **Delta Attack - Bydo Stream Stages *Stage 1 - Lethal Weapon **Boss -Moritz-G *Stage 2 - Deformation **Bosses - Dastinate Cocoon & Worm *Stage 3 - Gigantic Attack **Boss - Geits *Stage 4 - Invasion **Boss - Q.T.Cat *Stage 5 - Evil **Bosses - Gondran, Gomander (Cyst), Green Inferno *Stage 6 - Awakening **Boss - Dobkeratops *Stage 7 - Life **Boss - Bydo Core Category: Horizontally Scrolling Shooters Category: Irem Category: PS1 Category: Games Category:R-Type Series